Scythe Wielder
Practicioners of Dark Magic, while being master at wielding a Scythe.. The Scythe Wielder! A devastating Foe Resource Mechanics Scythe Wielders are masters in the art of the scythe. Their agile movements combined with the force of swinging such a large and heavy weapon proves they are worthy on the battle field. Scythe Wielders have Massively High Health and Defense, but low speed. Their Scythe weighs them down greatly, but when swung, the force behind the scythe is great enough to give a clean cut. Practioners in Dark Magic, they can use basic magic, such as darkness to enhance their strikes, or teleport via darkness. Their Dark Magic allows them to conjure up tendrils of darkness, or create flowers via darkness. There are no restrictions when it comes to wielding a certain type of Scythe. They can wield a Crescent Moon Scythe, a double Moon Scythe, or a Double Crescent Moon Scythe ( Think Nnoitra from Bleach ). Some Scythe Wielders sometimes attach a chain to their scythe for long-distance attacks. Passive Skills *Enhanced Speed : Scythe Wielders have above average speed, which makes them quite dangerous. [ Level 10 ] *Enhanced Strength : Scythe Wielders strength is slightly above average, but still around the norm. [ Level 10 ] *Dual Scythe Wield : The Scythe Wielders can now equip up to two scythes for combat, and not just one. [ Level 25 ] *Darkness Empowerment : Scythe Wielders bathe their very essence in darkness, so they get stronger around night time. [ Level 23 ] *Enhanced Flexibility : Scythe Master can be very flexible when fighting with their scythes, making for devastating movements. [ Level 15 ] *Scythe Mastery : The Scythe Wielders are masters when it comes to wielding Scythes, which allow them to use higher level scythes. [ Level 55 ] *Light Armor Proficiency : The weight of Light Armor is reduced when worn by the Scythe Wielder and higher level armor. [ Level 10 ] *Cloth Armor Proficieny : The weight of Cloth armor is reduced when worn by the Scythe Wielder and they can wear higher level armor. [ Level 10 ] *Casting Save : This allows Scythe Wielders to save spells in advance so they can cast them later perpetually. [ Level 50 ] *Mana Shield : A transparent armor surrounds the scythe wielder, taking all damage that would normally be dealt with them, but the Mana shield can and will break if it sustains to much damage. [ Level 45 ] Active Skills *Reverse Gravity : Scythe Wielders can reverse Gravity in the area, lifting objects and enemies, and quickyl slam them down with immense force upon the ground. ( Level 35 ) [ Cool Down, 3 turns ] *Insane Reaper : Scythe Wielders can restore their party members Stamina, Magic, or Rage, draining the latter from nearby enemies. ( Level 20 ) [ Cool Down 5 turns ] *Demon Splitter : Thsi technique is used after a combo, where the Scythe Wielder slashes downward, dealing massive damage to an enemy. ( Level 10 ) [ Cool Down, Instant ] *Spirit Bind : If the combo of a Scythe Wielder hits, after the following Demon Splitter, they can use this techinque to steal and bind their targets spirit, causing their target's spirit to be trapped with the Scythe Wielder. ( Level 50 ) [ Cool Down 10 turns ) *Sacrifice : This technique is used after Spirit bind, the Scythe Wielder sacirfices the Spirit they got from their target, dealing immense damage and potentially Instant death their target. ( Level 55 ) [ Cool Down 18 turns ] *Life Drain : Scythe Wielders can drain small portions of health from their enemies after each successful Combo. ( Level 40 ) [ Cool Down 5 turns after 5 uses ] * Dark Magic skills *Teleport : The Scythe Wielders can teleport away or near their enemy, however they cannot escape from battle with this technique. ( Level 30 ) [ Cool Down : 4 turns ] *Blink : A mild version of Teleport. The Scythe wielder can propel themselves forward to avoid Enemie attacks. ( Level 10 ) [ Cool Down 2 turns ] *Mark Of Death : The Scythe Wielders can mark a single target, and that target gradually loses health. ( Level 15 ) [ Cool Down : 2 turns ] *Blood Thread : Scythe Wielders can immobolize their target by creating threads made of darkness and bind their target for 4 turns. ( Level 10 ) [ Cool Down 3 turns. ] *Clipped Wings : Slows down all enemies in range of the Scythe Wielder. She has to be able to see them for this to work. [ Level 30 ] ( Cool Down, once Per battle. Duration : 3 turns ] Category:Classes